


Sugar Accident

by beautywind



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 只是隨意短打，要祝賀Jon Bernthal  2018.9.20的生日，本篇接續在To try again後面。JB生日快樂唷！





	Sugar Accident

法蘭克才剛掛完電話，回頭就看見小紅一臉複雜的坐在沙發上，原本想當作沒看到，但小紅發揮纏人的個性，立刻就開口問他幹麻要婉拒利柏曼一家幫他慶生的提議。

法蘭克說那傢伙固然一番美意，但自己有不能去打擾他們的理由，只是透過電話聽到利柏曼的妻子與兩個孩子爭先道賀的聲音，就讓他的胸口隱隱作痛，還是別掃興比較好。

何況，他只要待在誰的身邊，誰就容易受傷，還不如保持這樣的距離比較好。  
但總是有人講不聽，例如這個已經湊到他身後的男人。

「不然我幫你慶生啊？」

法蘭克覺得自己應該要拒絕，就像之前馬修幫自己找到那條黑狗；或是小紅提議兩人可以住在一起的時候，他都該說不的，所以至少這次他要堅持立場。

結果他們不僅一起出門買了食材，還在家裡做起了蛋糕。

理論上應該是要馬修全程弄給他吃，但法蘭克覺得這樣很像在欺負眼瞎的，所以還是主動幫忙了，法蘭克堅稱這只不過是為了避免小紅把廚房弄得髒兮兮的。

巧克力蛋糕完成後，小紅自告奮勇想幫對方擠糖霜，結果第一下擠太多，生怕對方繼續搞砸的法蘭克反射性握住小紅的手，他問小紅到底是想畫圖，還是想寫字。

「你帶著我寫吧。」  
「所以你想寫什麼？生日快樂？」  
「法蘭克，我愛你。這個怎麼樣？」馬修微微一笑，臉不紅氣不喘的，倒是很享受男人的掌溫因他的話語而微微升高。  
「……蛋糕太小，塞不下。」他就知道答應一起做蛋糕沒好事！  
「你心跳加速了。」小紅即時反握住法蘭克想抽回的手，就在對方開口要他閉嘴的同時，轉身將自己的唇貼了上去。

一開始男人的肌肉緊繃到隨時要給他一拳，但隨著吻的時間拉長與加深，法蘭克才放鬆自己的力道，直到他發現小紅似乎起反應的時候才強硬的把得寸進尺的男人拉開。  
小紅不知第幾次這麼想著，如果能親眼看到面紅耳赤的法蘭克，那就更加完美了。  
但沒關係，這樣已經很棒了，不枉他剛剛「不小心」擠太多糖霜。  
不知道下次換自己生日的時候，能不能要求法蘭克餵他蛋糕呢？小紅一邊默默的在心中許願，一邊貼在法蘭克耳邊說著祝福之語。

完


End file.
